


You can tell me anything

by whoovestrings



Series: 100 ways [3]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoovestrings/pseuds/whoovestrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this post on tumblr:<br/>http://agender-mogar.tumblr.com/post/130358764207/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you</p><p>Something seems to be bothering  X-Ray and Vav is determined to find out what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can tell me anything

X-Ray glanced around the empty headquarters that he and Vav had set up in X-Ray’s spare bedroom, hoping to spot his superhero companion, but to no avail. Vav was probably somewhere with _Ash_ again, he thought to himself, and sat himself down on the battered couch in front of the TV, starting up his X-Box and decided to continue the game that was left in it.

He had been playing the game for nigh on half an hour when a bubbly voice came floating from the hallway.

”X-Ray!” Vav called from the hall “I’m back!”

X-Ray mumbled out a hello, not looking away from the game, Vav flopped down on the couch next to him and smiled broadly at X-Ray.

”what’cha been doing Vav?” X-Ray asked flatly, even though he was almost certain of the answer

”Oh, I was up at monarch labs, testing some stuff with Hilda” the brit replied, smile fading when he saw his friends glum face

”Something bugging you, X-Ray?” he asked, “You don’t seem yourself.”

”Nothing’s wrong,” X-Ray grumbled, turning his face away from Vav.

”Come on mate,” Vav lightly elbowed X-Ray, “Something’s wrong, and you’re not tellin’ me

”You- you wouldn’t want to hear it, it’s stupid.” X-Ray insisted

”Come on Ray,” Vav pleaded “It’s messin’ with your head and so it’s most definitely important. Don’t worry about me, you can tell me anything”

X-Ray breathed deeply, pausing the game to look Vav in the eyes. “It’s Ash, okay, Vav”

”X-Ray, You’re not still bitter about the Mogar thing, are you?”

”No- well- yeah- but- but that’s not the point. The point is…” X-Ray faltered and looked away from Vav.

”The point is…?” Vav questioned, not accepting X-Ray’s half answer.

”The point is,” X-Ray said, after a moment’s hesitation, “The point is, I’m jealous”

”What?” Vav was slightly confused, “I mean, sure, I have been spending a lot of time with her, but not nearly as much time as I spend with you! I mean, come on, I practically live here!”

”That’s not- I don’t mean- That’s not what I’m talking about Vav.”

”Then what are you goin’ on about” Vav still wasn’t getting it

”Jesus, you are oblivious,” X-Ray chuckled, “It’s adorable, and that’s the problem.”

”you mean, you…” Realisation dawned on Vav’s face, and his face warmed up, and he tried to look at somewhere that wasn’t his friend, who was smiling sadly at him. “Oh”

”Yeah, ‘oh’ indeed,” Ray turned back to the game, “Feel free to leave,” He continued, “or feel weirded out, or never talk to me again. But wait, no, not that last one, please. The other two, go ahead.” 

X-Ray switched the game back on, Sitting in silence, Vav sitting next to him. Occasionally, out of his peripheral vision, he saw Vav open and close his mouth, as if to say something, but then thought against it. And once, he put up his hand, before lowering it. 

”Dude, seriously, say something.” X-Ray blurted out after he had finished the level he was on, “Anything, I don’t care, please, acknowledge that you know what’s going on.” 

”you… love me.” Was probably not the response X-Ray wanted, but it was better than nothing. So he sagged his shoulders and turned towards the door.

”It’s probably best if you just leave” X-Ray said, and went to stand up, but was stopped by a hand grasping his own. He looked up, and was pleasantly surprised when Vav pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

”I genuinely don’t know how I feel about you,” Vav locked eyes with X-Ray “but I think we can work this out, whatever _this_ is”.

Ray just smiled. That had gone better than he could have ever hoped. 


End file.
